


Thinkin’ About You

by Xolto



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Animal shelter worker mingyu, Jihoon and Hansol know mingyus whipped, M/M, More tags as I go, and mingyu, and mingyu loves wonwoo, booseoksoon are the owners of the salon, eventual verkwan, hair salon worker wonwoo, wonwoo loves cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xolto/pseuds/Xolto
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo meet at the hair salon the latter works at, and Mingyu invites him to stop by the animal shelter sometime. And Wonwoo, loving cats, does stop by.





	Thinkin’ About You

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, this is my first fic on here so I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it :)
> 
> (Edited by my best friend, Trashy_boi)

“What do you mean you can’t take out the color?”

“You used Splats from Walmart, what did you expect? The color doesn’t come out of them very well, you aren’t gonna get white if we bleach your orange hair.”

Working as a hairdresser can be stressful sometimes, as Wonwoo was exhausted from today. This guy named Jeonghan had come in with shoulder length orange hair, and asked for white hair and light blue tips. He claimed that he had used Splats, a hair dye that won’t come out easily if anyone were to try to bleach it. And then he said he wanted pure white hair. Wonwoo had just sighed, shaking his head.

Jeonghan’s boyfriend Joshua sat in the waiting area, watching with a concerned expression. He had no idea what was wrong. 

“Well, we can try to bleach it to see how your hair will react, but if it leaves a faint orange, you’re going to have to change what you want. Is that ok?” Wonwoo sighed, ruffling his hands through Jeonghan’s hair. It was quite soft.

The customer agreed and Wonwoo left to go get the bleach.

 

 

The orange had come out a bit more than he thought, but it was still a faint cream-orange color. Jeonghan had decided he was satisfied with it like that, and left with his boyfriend. 

Wonwoo slumped down into a chair as his co-worker Seungkwan called back from the desk to him.

“Hey, Wonwoo, you wanna take the last one of the day? It’s just a bleaching with short hair”

He nodded and stood up and saw his customer. He was strikingly handsome. He lead him to his chair and got him set up. Wonwoo went to go get the bleach materials, and got to work.

Wonwoo fluffed his clients hair for a second. It was always nice to run your hands through people’s hair.

Once he started, it got peaceful in the salon. Nothing was heard except for the sounds of sweeping, shoes clacking, a few words herere and there. 

After a few minutes though, Wonwoo decided to make a little conversation with the attractive stranger. 

“So what’s your name? I’m Wonwoo.”

“Mingyu.” He replied, eyes closed. 

“So what do you do in your free time?” Wonwoo was applying the bleach, skilled gloved hands sweeping through his customer’s hair.

“Ah, I help out at the Animal Shelter on weekends, I love animals.” Mingyu had his eyes closed, calmed from the hair trimming.

“So do I, I’m more of a cat person though. I had two growing up, I loved them so much.” Wonwoo smiled thinking about them.

Mingyu opens his eyes to glance at him through the mirror, “you should come by sometime, I’m sure the animals will love you.”

“I’ll think about it, where is it?” He made eye contact with him and sees him smiling cutely, which makes him smile. He gives directions as Wonwoo finishes putting the bleach in everywhere.

He came back after Mingyus hair had sat long enough, and took him over to get his hair washed out. While he was washing Mingyu’s hair, perhaps he kept admiring his features, but what could he say, he was attractive.

“That feels so nice, this is always one of my favorite parts of getting my hair done. I find it very calming to get my hair played with.”

He nodded, “who doesn’t?” Mingyu smiled slightly, and Wonwoo’s body warmed looking at him. He definitely was going to that animal shelter. “Alright, we’re done here, lets go back.” They both stood up and moves to their previous places. 

He finished drying Mingyu’s hair, and had him pay by the desk. As Mingyu left the salon, Wonwoo promised he’d stop by the shelter sometime. 

 

 

He was starting to wonder if Wonwoo would come at all. Perhaps he shouldn’t have invited a cat-liking, attractive stranger that he just met to come to the animal shelter he works at. 

It had been three days since he had seen him, and he was starting to think that he would never see him again. It disheartened him to think about that though.

But, as they say, third time’s the charm, because he stopped in that day. 

Mingyu had been organizing the front desk when he heard the bell at the door ring, indicating someone had entered the shelter. Without looking up he said his usual , “Hello!” 

He didn’t look up until he heard a familiar deep voice, “hey, I know its been a few days, but here I am.”

Wonwoo had a slight smile on his face as he walked over to the desk. Mingyu stood straight up and returned the smile, dropping and toppling a few things.

“You came! I was kinda thinking you weren’t going too, not that I would be sad if you didn’t I was just expecting you!” Mingyu spluttered out. Wonwoo just looked at him, eyebrows knitted together as he muttered an, “okay then.”

“Anyways,” Mingyu slapped his hands on the desk, making Wonwoo jump slightly, “you ready to look at some kittens?” The other boy nodded and Mingyu started walking with him, leading him to the feline area. 

When they entered, Wonwoo walked up to the kennels, beaming at the small animals inside. He turned when the Shelters free roam cat walked up to him and nuzzled against his leg. Wonwoo leaned down and started cooing at the cat.

“What’s this ones name?” He asked, petting the fluffy animal.

“His name’s Kimchi, he gets to go around the shelter as he pleases.” The name suited him, as his fur was an deep orange and slight brown color. 

Wonwoo stood up, still having his fond expression linger. “Hey, can you stay and introduce me to some of them?”

Mingyu smiled at him and followed him around as he walked around the different kennels, saying their names and why they were here.

Few minutes later, they came to the cat room. The room just had five cats in a room with bedding, slightly-taller-than-human towers and bridges connecting them. The room was set like a big cat jungle gym. 

“Hey, is it cool if I leave you here to go work on cleaning up other places?” Mingyu asked, leaning on the doorframe, watching Wonwoo happily pet, and play with any nearby feline. He nodded, not looking up from the cats and Mingyu turned to leave. “I’ll check on you in a bit then, have fun.” He walked out as Wonwoo hummed happily.

 

 

Hansol didn’t expect to see this when he came back. He had finished taking some of the dogs out for a walk, and cleaned the cats litter boxes and gave them all food and water. It had been about half an hour, so he decided to see the other visitor Mingyu had told him to check on.

(“Hey bro, it looks great, we match now!” Hansol pointed at his blond hair when he passed by him, noticing that Mingyu’s hair was now blond as well.

Mingyu grabbed his arm, “hey, can you go check on Wonwoo real quick? He’s an acquaintance of mine I met while I got my hair done, actually. He should probably still be in the cat room.” 

Hansol nodded and walked off towards the cat area.) 

He walked in and chuckled as Wonwoo was laying down, snoring softly as a cat was curled up by his side that looked up at him as he entered. He leaned down and shook his shoulder, whispering “you awake there?”

After a few seconds, he stirred and groaned as he opened his eyes, getting used to the light. He sat up, eyes getting adjusted on the newcomer.

“Hello, who are you?” His voice was a bit deep since he had slept.

“I’m Hansol, friends with Mingyu, I was sent to check on how you were doing.” He replied back, sitting on the ground next to him, petting the nearby cat. He looked up at Wonwoo, “why were you sleeping? Sorry for asking its just kinda, um, interesting to be sleeping in a room filled with cats you know? You don’t see that everyday.”

“Ah, well, I had a hard time sleeping last night, it happens quite a lot. I also have college so that kinda took quite a lot out of me.” He sighed, head drooping a little bit. “Where’s Mingyu?” 

Hansol stood up to leave, “I think I saw him talking to Jihoon after he told me to check on you.”

“I have no idea who that is.” Wonwoo shook his head slightly, moving the kitten next to him, and stood up to leave with him. Hansol smacked himself in the face as they started walking out of the room and back to the main desk.

“Right, right, he’s our boss here, the short one with black hair. He can be pretty intimidating but he’s a good guy”

The so-called Jihoon walked out from behind the counter and glared at Hansol, “I heard that part about being short.”

Hansol froze like a deer in headlights, “I, uh, think the dogs are calling me, gotta blast.” He stiffly speed-walked out of the room.

“Kinda funny how scared of me he is. It’s not like I’d take a guitar and smack him with it or something.” Jihoon smirked mischievously. He turned around and shouted, “Hey Mingyu, your boyfriend came back.”

Wonwoo felt his face heat up, “um, no, we’re not- I don’t-“

Jihoon smirked even more as Mingyu appeared, a slight tint on his cheeks, “woah calm down there, I was just kidding. Anyways, see you guys later, I’m going to finish closing up.” He left as Mingyu walked up to Wonwoo, internally cursing that he had gushed about Wonwoo to Jihoon and Hansol.

“Interesting, anyways, thank you for stopping in. I appreciate it, even if we ourselves didn’t talk to each other much.” He smiled, pointy teeth showing. Wonwoo smiled back, his insides melting because of the cute boy. 

“Perhaps I’ll stop in again? Then maybe next time I won’t fall asleep and we can chat.” 

Mingyu nodded, “I’d like to see you again, not that I would mind if you didn’t come, no, that sounds like I don’t want to see you, like- I’d like to see you but its fine? If you don’t, wait-“ he started flailing his arms around while he spoke, looking everywhere but the person he was talking to. 

Wonwoo’s eyes were wide as he listened, “well, I’d like to come again because I’d like to get to know you and see the cats again.” He wouldn’t admit it, but whenever Mingyu stuttered or panicked, he screeched internally at how adorable he was. 

Mingyu stopped flailing, and beamed at him. “Sweet, feel free to stop in anytime, I’ll most likely be here.”

“Well, I work on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, and I have college on Mondays and Thursdays, so I can stop by on the weekends.” 

“Good, then we’ll see each other, cause I usually work during the weekends. So since it’s Friday today, I’ll see you again this weekend? Or next weekend?” Mingyu said, secretly hoping he’d say this weekend. 

“I think I’ll stop in tomorrow, I still have a bit of homework to do, but its nothing I can’t manage.” Wonwoo said with a shrug, “see ya then.” He started to leave with a wave. Mingyu waved back and said goodbye. He watched him until he couldn’t see him anymore.

Mingyu sighed with a content smile and rested his elbows on the counter. Jihoon walked out with a smirk on his face. 

“That’s gonna be a long time till tomorrow to see your boyfriend.”

“Shut up Jihoon.”


End file.
